What to Do When There Is Nothing to Do
by leon-andrew
Summary: Everyone is relaxing on the strawhat's ship for once and Sanji doesn't like it. What can he find to entertain himself while everyone else is happy doing nothing? contains lemons...ZoroXSanji and ZoroXSanjiXLuffy


This one I wrote after getting back from class…..yay summer classes….not -_-'

It took me a while but I have a lot of time to work and not have to worry about other people bothering me because I don't get home til right before everyone goes to bed. Meaning I have about 7 hours to write when no one is awake! So this is what I have to give you for my lack of sleep! ENJOY!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Just the plot….if I did own it, there would be a lot more zosan in it….hehehe

Warning: contains zoroXsanji and zoroXsanjiXluffy which is yaoi if you don't like then don't read!

* * *

Everything was quiet on the ship, which was an odd but welcome event, and no one was going to complain.

Luffy was asleep sprawled out on the deck, Zoro asleep under the shade of the orange trees, Usopp actually found something to make into ammo for his slingshot without blowing everything up, Sanji was in the kitchen cleaning up after lunch, Nami and Robin both reading on deck, and Brooke and Franky arguing about something that no one else would ever want to or try to understand.

As Sanji finished cleaning up the kitchen he opened the door that lead to the deck. 'Why the hell is it so quiet?' he thought.

'What am I going to do when no one else is doing anything?' He looked around the deck and when his eyes reached the green haired swordsman, Sanji grinned mischievously. 'Bingo!'

He quickly walked over to the sleeping man and nudged his with his foot.

"Oi! Wake up Marimo."

Zoro slowly opened his eyes enough to glare at the cook and reply sleepily.

"What do you want Shit Cook?"

"Everyone is pretty much camped out where they will be for quite a while and I'm bored."

"OK? What does that have to do with me?"

"I want to have some fun while we have the chance."

"God damnit I was sleeping!"

"Well you aren't anymore so we might as well have some fun!"

The swordsman stared at the cook in disbelief for a moment before starting to grin.

"Yeah, I guess so. Might as well. Give me a minute to wake up and I will meet you in the bunks."

With that the cook quickly walked towards the shared bunk room. Since Franky added the stationary bed for Zoro, getting to enjoy himself became so much easier. Not to mention, the idiot didn't fall out of the hammock at night anymore…

After a few minutes, Zoro stood up and stretched under the orange trees. It had been a good nap while it lasted, but now he was faced with a promise of something even better than a nap.

He slowly made his way to the bunks only to find Sanji already there and waiting for him on the bed.

Zoro walked over half way to the bed and stopped.

"Oi, Moss Head. What did you stop for?"

"To annoy the shit out of you. Why else?" he replied as he rolled his eyes.

The green haired swordsman looked Sanji straight in the eyes and slowly removed his shirt and haramaki.

The whole time Zoro was undressing, Sanji's eyes never left the swordsman, looking from the scar that stretched from shoulder to hip, to nipples that were getting hard from the sudden cool air, to the taught muscles earned from hours of weight lifting every single day.

"If you want to see anything else, you have to get rid of what is in the way."

Zoro tried but failed to hide the smirk that came to his lips.

"Well I'm not going to do it all the way over there dumbass. Get over here."

Sanji grabbed the swordsman's hand and pulled him onto the bed so he was sitting next to him. Instead of aiming to get him out of all of his clothes right away, the cook decided to get pay back for making him strip the other.

He pulled Zoro's zipper down and reached his hand to stroke the other earning a hiss through clenched teeth.

"You were really looking forward to this weren't you? Look how hard you are and I haven't even done anything yet!"

It was true. Just thinking about what was going to happen on the way down to the bunks had made Zoro hard. He had liked the cook since they had met and the fact that he wanted to do these kinds of things with him, make him happier than he would ever let the other know.

Instead of answering the cook, the swordsman grunted an encouragement for him to continue what he was doing.

Much to Zoro's disappointment, the cook stopped moving his hand. After a moment of letting him wonder what he was doing, Sanji kneeled on the floor in front of the swordsman and pulled down Zoro's underwear that was now slightly wet and tented.

Immediately the cook moved his head down and took the whole shaft into his mouth at once. The swordsman had to bite his lip to keep himself from screaming in pleasure at the sudden wet heat around his hard member.

Zoro could feel the other man smiling at the reaction around the erection that was currently in his mouth, so he decided to, knowing it was the cook's weakness, wind his fingers through Sanji's hair and tug just enough to causing him to moan around the erection in his mouth.

One thing that Zoro didn't know about the cook was that Sanji was turned on by having his whole shaft in his mouth. Nothing compared to having all of the swordsman's manhood filling his mouth. Not even pulling on his hair.

As Sanji moved his mouth up and down and licked the swordsman's shaft from base to tip, Zoro slowly started to rock his hips back and forth and tightened his hold on the cook's hair. With the hold on his hair, Sanji was unable to move his head, which he was fine with, as Zoro began thrusting into the cook's mouth faster and faster. Sanji couldn't help letting out small whines and whimpers at the feeling of having such a large manhood getting shoved down his throat. Zoro's moans became louder until he bit his lip to keep himself from alerting the others on the ship to what they were up to.

"Ah…ah…I…I'm cumming!" Zoro moaned as he came holding onto the cook's hair as he rode out the waves of pleasure that he was feeling, forcing Sanji to swallow all of his seed.

As the pleasure receded, the swordsman let go of Sanji's hair, allowing him to remove his mouth from his manhood. The cook wiped his mouth and looked at the pleased looking swordsman.

"You know, Marimo, it doesn't do me a damn bit of good for you to say that when you don't let go."

Sanji glared at him but Zoro knew that the cook didn't mind. He just wanted to be a pain in the ass and had to complain about something.

"Fine. Next time I just won't say anything and watch you choke."

"Stupid Moss Head!"

He averted his eyes from Zoro's. Something about the look in his eyes made the cook feel like a sheep in front of a hungry wolf, knowing that it was going to get eaten and that there was nothing that it could do to get away.

Zoro quickly picked up the cook from the floor like a bag of potatoes and placed him on the bed next to him so that he was on his hands and knees.

Without giving Sanji the chance to ask what he was doing, the green haired man pulled his pants down just enough that he could see the pale and perfectly shaped ass that was hiding behind, what was in Zoro's opinion, too much clothing.

"What are you doi…mmm!" Sanji's question became muffled when he suddenly had the swordsman's fingers shoved into his mouth. Getting the hint, he quickly coated the fingers with saliva.

Once happy with how wet his fingers were, Zoro removed them from the cook's mouth and quickly put one finger into the cook's throbbing pink hole and moved it around.

"Oh…oh my god…mmmm…Zoro! Give me some warning next time!"

"And give you a chance to hide all of the great sounds you make? Hell no!"

With that he added another finger and began scissoring them, but quickly stopped when he heard something from the doorway.

"How about sharing those great sounds?"

As Zoro looked up he recognized the face of his captain staring at him and the cook in the awkward position they were both in. The swordsman with his dick hanging out and his fingers in the cook's ass, and Sanji on all fours, with the swordsman's fingers inside him, and whining at the loss of movement of the fingers.

"You don't have to stop because of me." Luffy walked over and sat on the bed next to a very shocked Sanji.

Zoro shrugged his shoulders and deciding that he was going to enjoy himself whether the captain was there or not, started moving his fingers again.

Sanji started to moan and squeezed his eyes shut from the embarrassment of being watched.

"You enjoy being watched don't you?" asked the swordsman

"He…hell no!"

"Then why are you so much tighter and louder than before you knew he was here stupid Love Cook?"

"It's em…embarrassing!" he whined.

Zoro then added another finger causing the cook to let out a low moan. Luffy just sat and watched his first mate finger his cook. The sight was enough to make his jean shorts become tight.

The swordsman removed his fingers and pulled Sanji's pants off the rest of the way before throwing them on the floor.

Zoro quickly got into position behind the cook and rubbed his erection over his hole causing Sanji to whine for more and pushing his hips back, urging the swordsman to keep going. Seeing that the cook wanted him to keep going, Zoro thrust in all at once, not giving any warning.

Sanji nearly screamed from being full so suddenly.

"Damn! No matter how much we do this you are always so tight. It feels amazing!"

Zoro started thrusting in and out without giving Sanji any time to adjust. The cook began moaning louder than before.

"You are getting too loud. You don't want everyone on the ship to know what you are doing do you?" Luffy said.

Sanji tried to hold in the moans but any time he got close to controlling his voice, Zoro would thrust harder and the cook would lose all control.

"Here," Luffy said unzipping his now uncomfortably tight jeans, "Let me help."

The captain pulled out his erection and grabbed the hair on the back of Sanji's head. Being not only more than a little distracted, but also surprised by the sudden redirection of his head, Sanji was unable to protest as his face was brought closer to Luffy's erection. The cook gasped in surprise allowing his captain to push his dick into his mouth.

Luffy started rocking his hips from the feeling of being in the cooks warm mouth and having his tongue tracing up and down the side of his erection.

Sanji gasped and moaned around the manhood that was in his mouth while sucking on and swirling his tongue around the tip as the eager swordsman thrust into him repeatedly.

Suddenly the cook quickly pulled away from Luffy and moaned loudly.

"ZORO!"

"Found it?"

Sanji nodded eagerly. His sensitive spot had been found.

"Again! Ri…right there…more!"

Zoro continued to pound into the same spot causing the cook to moan out louder than before.

"How can you moan like that so shamelessly for more and ignore me?" Luffy asked.

Sanji looked up at his captain, tears streaming down his face from pleasure and mouth gaping half open trying to catch his breath. The cook started to lick his captain from base to tip before taking the erection into his mouth again using the movement of being thrust into by the swordsman to move up and down the shaft. Sanji scraped his teeth along the length of Luffy's erection not hard enough to cause pain but hard enough to cause his captain to gasp in pleasure.

"Ah…if you keep doing that I'm going to cum first!"

"And if you keep tightening up, Luffy won't be the only one either…"

Zoro's grip on the cook's hips tightened almost to the point of bruising the pale white skin. As the thrusting from behind became faster and harder, the bobbing of Sanji's head became faster and more frantic.

The captain pulled the cooks head back suddenly, panting, and released into Sanji's face. The cook pulled back as the warm, white, sticky liquid hit him in the face and tensed up. Zoro continued to thrust into him without slowing down, hitting the cooks sensitive spot with every thrust. As the swordsman's thrusts became faster and less rhythmic, Sanji couldn't hold it anymore and released his semen onto the bed sheets and screamed.

"ZORO!"

The swordsman thrust a few more times into the tightened hole of Sanji's ass before coming as well.

"Damn…when you tighten up like that…I just can't hold myself back anymore!"

All three were left panting and sweaty. Sanji's face was covered in semen as well as having it in his hair, inside his hole, and all over the sheets.

Zoro slowly pulled out and watched as some of his semen slowly seeped out of the cooks ass before moving forward to lick it off of the inside of Sanji's thigh.

The cook tried to pull away from the swordsman out of shock but only fell forward onto his captain's lap with absolutely no strength left.

"Pervert! Stop licking me…it's dirty! And anyways…we're done!"

"Who said? We still have to go clean you up in the shower." Zoro added with an evil grin that was shared by Luffy. Both men quickly picked up the cook and carried him out of the room to 'clean up' in the bathroom.

THE END!

* * *

This one took a lot longer than I thought it would but I hope that it was worth all the time it took to write it. I did a lot of tweeking to it and hope I didn't ruin it in the process….

Sooo….not sure where the inspiration for this one came from but recently I have been really into the whole two-people-having-sex-when-another-person-shows-up then BAM…threesome! Mwuahahaha! Anyways…it sounded fun so I wrote it….lol hope you all like it. Please review and let me know what you think. If anyone has any ideas for other stories but doesn't want to write it let me know. I'm open to write other people's ideas too.


End file.
